sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens
Sonic For Hire: Aliens is the second episode of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-fourth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and Tails are sent in a mission to destroy aliens and their queen. Every episode starting from this one has a new ending screen that features links to the previous episode, other shows on Happy Hour, etc. Plot Sonic and Tails are rummaging through the various compartments on the Great Fox. Sonic mentions how boring space is and gripes about not being able to find food or a TV. Slippy left the ship to get some food, though Tails theorizes that he is never coming back since it took three hours for him to put his space shoes on. At that moment, General Pepper calls, looking for Fox McCloud, stating that he has an urgent mission for him. Tails tells the General that Fox has stepped out and that they are in charge. Sonic asks "Space Dog" if there is any food aboard, stating that Slippy had left to get some. Pepper confirms that Slippy will not be coming back after hearing this, reasoning that the two shouldn't have let him leave. Sonic accepts the mission, even though the General hasn't told him what it is yet. Sonic refuses to care about where to go for the mission, only focusing if there will be any food there. Soon, Sonic and Tails, the former armed with a blaster, are exploring an abandoned ship. The mission is to rid the vessel of Xenomorphs, AKA Aliens. Tails guesses that nothing is on the ship and heads back to leave, only for a Facehugger to leap at him from the shadows. Sonic notices this and shoots the creature dead. Tails is left in utter shock from this experience, mentioning that the Facehugger managed to deposit an embryo down his throat. Sonic is more annoyed than concerned, stating that Tails technically got to eat something. As Tails tries to speak, a second Facehugger leaps onto his head. Sonic rolls his eyes and shoots the new one. Thankfully, this one did not get to deposit an embryo, but Tails frighteningly questions why this keeps happening to him. Sonic chides Tails for fooling around, mentioning that they are supposed to find the Xenomorph Queen. As Tails tries to defend his innocence in this affair, a THIRD Facehugger latches onto him. This time, Sonic leaves it on Tails' face and moves onward, the blinded fox repeatedly bumping into things to catch up with him. When Tails catches up with Sonic, he is easily able to pull the now dead Facehugger off of him, mentioning that he is growing addicted to the smoky flavor the embryos he's been swallowing have, with Sonic asking if it would be too much to save him one. They reason that they must have found the Queen's chamber, as the room they are in is full of Xenomorph Eggs. To their surprise, the Queen just happens to be ALF. The furball gives a logical reason why he is doing this, as he hasn't found work since the 90's. He states that all he does now is lay Xenomorph Eggs, which he does as he speaks. Tails questions how he is even doing it while wishing he would be better off unemployed. As the eater of cats gives a rather graphic demonstration of his new talent, Sonic begs him to stop, then states that they are going to kill him and forget about all this. Sonic then opens fire on the extraterrestrial has-been and calls the mission a success, before asking Tails if they can get some food now. Just then, Tails clutches his stomach as a Chestburster rips itself out of his torso, with the fox screaming at Sonic to shoot it. The episode ends with Sonic shooting the Chestburster, Tails clutching his ripped open chest in agony (since he regained his Player Two immortality), and Sonic questioning if they can grill the dead alien. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *General Pepper (debut) *Alf (debut) Video File:Sonic For Hire - Aliens Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Character Introduction